Cinta Jangka Panjang
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Bedanya baru pacaran dengan setelah sekian lama pacaran. Dirangkum tuntas a la mantan buronan yang terobesesi jadi Hokage dan ninja medis yang nolak mentah-mentah untuk pakai beauty-jutsu-Tsunade. Oneshot! Seiring berjalannya waktu, banyak pula hal yang berubah. Full OOC!


Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : FULL OOC. Nonbaku. Meski pake setting canon tetap aja terasa tidak sempurna karena gagal membangun karakter yang sesuai manganya. Rasanya sudah tidak aneh kalau tulisan seorang Kuromi aneh(?) Jadi, tolong maafkan aku, aku sudah berusaha semampu jariku yang tak pernah serasi dengan otakku m(_ _)m maafkan akuuu… maaf. Maaf. Maaf… (readers: duh kayak mpok indun aja minta maap mulu XD)

.

.

**Cinta Jangka Panjang**

_Pure SasuSaku's fic_

.

.

Sakura's POV.

"Mmm, Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Hn, ayo."

Wajah ganteng pacarku datar seperti biasa ketika aku datang. Ia terbangun dari senderan di salah satu pohon untuk berjalan beriringan di sebelahku. Aku teramat hafal gerak-gerik dan gayanya berbicara. Ia menatap lurus ke depan tanpa ekspresi dan aku terus yang memperhatikan wajah gantengnya dengan tersenyum malu-malu.

"Ada apa?" lirik Sasuke dengan mata gelapnya yang menawan yang mampu bikin hati ini tertawan. Aw, aw, aw. Belum berhenti hati ini bergejolak rasa bahagia dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Tapi sudah disergap rasa bersalah lantaran datang terlambat di kencan pertama setelah jadian.

"Mm, Sasuke-_kun_… maafkan aku, aku terlambat dan membuatmu menunggu." Kataku meragu. Takut-takut menurunkan hangatnya hubungan yang belum lama kami rengkuh. Uh… Sasuke hanya mendesah… maksudku menghela napas datar, melirik lagi, dan tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk pelan dengan kedipan kedua mata lambannya yang sangat-sangat aku sukai.

"Lelet," gumamnya dengan telapak tangan yang memeluk mesra telapak tanganku.

KYAAAAAAAAH!

Yeah. Begitulah kira-kira cerita cintaku beberapa tahun yang lalu. Masih seorang gadis belia yang belum menemukan jati diri. Masih bersama Sasuke yang sedang perlahan terkena mental disorder lantaran bertemu Itachi kembali dulu.

Sekarang? Woah jelas beda. Aku sudah jadi ninja medis dengan Yin Seal terpampang di jidat menjadikanku bak gadis india yang dadanya rata—hm, bisa saja aku pakai _jutsu_ yang diturunkan Tsunade-_shishou_. Bisa me-_re-size_ lingkar dada, bentuk wajah dan aura tanpa totok kecantikan mau pun susuk dari dukun pedesaan.

Tapi buat apa?

Dengan aku yang langsing kayak lidi saja, Sasuke yang notabene menyandang gelar The Most Wanted Boy in Konoha and Universal Fans sudah jatuh ke pelukanku. Fufu. Apa lagi pakai _bauty-jutsu_?

"Hoahm," Sasuke menguap, kerutan alisnya makin dalam dengan mata memicing.

"Maafkan aku! Aku telat!" kataku sambil memegangi pinggang sendiri, mengatur napas karena habis berlari demi meluncur cepat ke tempat ini.

"Kemana saja, hah?" gertak Sasuke berjalan duluan. _See?_ Cowok berkimono putih itu sudah tidak seperti dulu. Dia itu sekarang tambah menyebalkan, tidak pedulian, jahat!

Sementara aku hanya tertunduk berjalan di sebelahnya. Cembetut. "Salah sedikit, marah. Telat sedikit, marah."

"Kalau tidak mau dimarahi jangan berbuat salah."

_Ugh._

"Jalannya jangan lelet dong!" geram Sasuke dengan wajah kian sebal padaku. Huh.

Lelet dikit, marah.

"Ck!" Sasuke menggeret tanganku agak kasar. Membawa kami berdua menuju sebuah kedai baru di sudut desa.

"Sabar kek! Mentang-mentang kakinya panjang kayak jerapah!" gerutuku sebal.

"Kau itu jalannya lamban seperti Katsuyu!" balas Sasuke pedas. Dan yah, kebiasaan Sasuke-_kun_ yang sering mengataiku belum luntur meski sudah lima tahun TTM-an, tiga tahun LDR-an dan lima tahun pacaran denganku.

"Katsuyu saja tidak selamban kau."

Terkadang pun Sasuke-_kun_ bisa lebih cerewet dari padaku.

"Ninja medis macam apa… bisa-bisa orang mati duluan."

"BERISIK! KALAU KAU MAU PACARAN SAJA DENGAN KATSUYU!"

.

.

Aku tersenyum menyelipkan rambut merah muda pendekku ke belakang telinga saat Sasuke menarikan kursi untuk kududuki. Kami memesan makanan yang sama.

"Yakin hanya itu?" tanya Sasuke memastikan, alisnya sedikit mengkerut. Aku pun mengangguk. Tapi rupanya Sasuke tak puas dengan jawabanku.

"Aku tahu kau sangat lapar dan ini sepertinya tak cukup untukmu." Komentarnya, dan menoleh pada pelayan yang masih setia menunggu di samping meja kami, "Tambah setengah porsi." Lanjutnya menambahkan pesanan.

Pelayan bercelemek 'yakiniku' mengangguk dan pergi. Meninggalkan aku dan dompet tipisku beserta wajah cemasku. Duh, duh, duh. Sasuke memesan tambahan setengah porsi untukku karena tahu aku tak cukup satu—yang mana berarti aku harus keluarkan uang lebih untuk membayar makanan itu. Aduuuh bagaimana ini wahai _Kami-sama_-kuuu.

"Aku yang traktir," gumam Sasuke memandang ke luar jendela—kami memang memilih meja di ujung kedai—sukses membuat mataku berkaca-kaca. Betapa manisnya ia. Ia tidak punya banyak uang, sama sepertiku. Namun selalu bersikap loyal padaku.

"Tidak usah, Sasuke-_kun_."

Apa lagi Sasuke-_kun_ sebatang kara. Mengandalkan biaya hidup dari misi yang ia kerjakan di desa.

"Jangan membantah," gumamnya rendah.

Rasanya seperti ingin memeluknya saja.

**Yeah**. Beg**itu**lah **dulu**. Kalau sekarang…

"Aku yang traktir," gumam Sasuke memandang ke luar jendela—sukses membuat mataku berbinar-binar ceria sehabis pegal beberapa saat pura-pura melas tak punya banyak uang untuk pesan satu porsi makanan.

"Bener nih?"

"Hn."

"Yakin?"

"Iya…"

"Ikhlas?"

"Ck!" gertak Sasuke menatapku galak.

"Oke, oke!" potongku menelusuri baris demi baris daftar menu. Aku pesan porsi besar yah yang pokoknya kira-kira langsung bisa menghabiskan upah misi terakhir tingkat S yang Sasuke dapatkan.

"Ini, ini dan ini."

"Itu saja, nona?"

Aku mengangguk ceria tak peduli Sasuke-_kun_ yang mulai garuk-garuk kepala menatap apa-apa saja yang sudah kutandai.

"Kalau anda, tuan?"

Hihihi. Sasuke jaim menutup menu, "Aku sedang tidak lapar, mungkin _ocha_ saja."

.

.

Rindangnya pohon beserta semilir anginnya yang menyejukan menjadi saksi bisu perbuatanku dan Sasuke-_kun_. Bukan perbuatan, mungkin lebih tepatnya kegiatan.

Wajahku rasanya masih agak panas tapi tubuhku sangat nyaman. Sasuke yang duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon memperbolehkanku untuk menyandar di bahunya. Ia menjaga punggungku dengan lengan kurusnya, tak lupa menggenggam lengan kurusku di ujung pelukannya.

Sebenarnya aku mudah saja jatuh tertidur dengan angin yang begitu semilir. Tapi desah napas Sasuke begitu membuatku agak khawatir. Ia sering menghela napasnya. Ia pernah bercerita tentang keluarganya hanya padaku, tentang perasaannya hanya padaku. Tapi itu hanya terjadi sekali.

Dan tak pernah terulang meski aku sangat menginginkannya.

"Kenapa…" gumamku ingin sekali ia terbuka padaku, "Kenapa kau menyimpan semuanya sendiri?"

Ia hanya diam.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba lebih terbuka padaku?" aku yang masih di dadanya bisa merasakan dengusan napasnya.

"Kenapa?" ulangnya, "Kau ingin tahu?"

Aku mengangguk dan sesaat kemudian kurasakan sesuatu mengecup pucuk kepalaku.

"Karena kau menyebalkan," jawabnya teramat pelan.

Menghancurkanku yang masih diliputi rasa ingin tahu. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana ia semakin tertekan setelah mendapat luka gigit siluman ular di hutan kematian beberapa waktu silam.

Yep. Itu dulu.

Sekarang?

"Apa Sasuke-_kun_ ada masalah?" tanyaku memperhatikan rautnya kusut. Ia mengangkat bahu.

Ugh. Aku sungguh benci gerakan itu. Seperti menabrakan tembok di ujung jalan buntu ke wajahku. Menjermuskanku jadi orang sebra tidak tahu.

"Aku kan pacarmu, apa salahnya membagi sesuatu padaku…" gumamku lembut mengelus bahunya.

"Tidak ada yang salah," jawabnya, "masalahnya tak ada lagi yang bisa kubagi, kau sudah mengambil semuanya dengan memesan menu besar nan mahal hari ini. Mengerti?"

Dan makanan pun datang. Aku membaginya pada Sasuke-_kun_. "Baiklah karena aku sedang baik hati. Berterima kasihlah pada pacarmu yang cantik dan berhati baik ini, Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

"Kau…" gumam Sasuke. Menatapku datar dari seberang meja. Ia seperti melamun lalu tersadar saat aku bertanya 'apa' padanya.

Ia menggeleng, menggeledah dompetnya sendiri dan memanggil pelayan kembali untuk memesan satu porsi lagi.

"Makanlah yang banyak," katanya padaku setelah pelayan pergi dengan janji akan kembali membawa pesanan. "Aku hanya berpikir tubuhmu terlalu kurus."

Aku terpaku dengan sepotong daging terkunyah pelan dalam mulutku. Meski Sasuke sudah menyerahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela lagi, tapi aku tahu ia semakin memerhatikanku sejak kami jadi sepasang kekasih.

Harusnya aku yang memerhatikan dia.

Dialah yang sendirian di dunia ini. Aku punya orang tua sementara ia sudah sebatang kara. Namun ia terlalu memerhatikan diriku. Mengalahkan perhatianku padanya.

Semua semenjak kita resmi jadian.

Yah. Itu awal jadian. Baru pacaran. Masih manis-manisan.

Sekarang?

"Sakura…"

"Hm?" sahutku masih fokus menyumpit daging dari pemanggang besar di tengah meja. Tak lagi mendengar suara pacar gantengku, aku pun melirik. Dan wajah gantengnya terlihat melamun.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku lebih perhatian dengan menaruh sumpit sambil sedikit minum air putih.

Sasuke menjilat bibirnya yang kering, menyumpit hampa irisan daging sapi panggang untuk ia masukan ke dalam mulutnya sambil bercerita… ia menceritakan kegundahannya yang belum memiliki uang cukup di umurnya yang sudah menginjak dua puluh tujuh tahun untuk menikahiku.

Rautnya terlihat bingung dan merasa bersalah padaku. Memang setelah sekian lama ia menunjukan banyak sekali sisi tak terduga yang ia miliki. Ia bilang juga tidak enak dengan Ayahku yang semakin mempertanyakan hubungan kami.

Ah ya, sebenarnya Ayah tak pernah menyukai Sasuke sedikit pun sejak kami berpacaran. Ayah cenderung memusuhinya. Meski hubungan antara Sasuke dan Ayah sekarang sudah dapat dibiasakan, tak sekeras dulu.

"Jangan dipikirkan," gumamku lembut, "Aku rela menunggu Sasuke-_kun_. Dan soal Ayah, dia Ayahku Sasuke-_kun_. Pasti mengerti kebahagiaanku dan apa yang kumau."

Sasuke menghela napas dan mengangguk, wajahnya terlihat lebih baik. Aku tersenyum dibuatnya dan senyumanku lenyap saat menyadari bahunya yang bergetar dan tiba-tiba ia tertawa.

Tertawa tanpa suara.

Aku mengerutkan alis dalam-dalam.

Apa maksudnya semua ini?

Dengan tergelak, Sasuke berkata, "sengaja, dagingnya kuhabiskan. Kau cuma kebagian sedikit."

"Heeiiiiiiii," protesku tak terima. Memang benar aku melamban makan ketika memberi perhatian penuh padanya. Ternyata ia memanfaatkan kebaikan hatiku ini dasar penjahat busuk!

"LICIK!" geramku kesal dan ia tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah sambil mengangkat bahunya sombong.

"Lagi pula siapa yang takut pada Ayah Kizashi." Lanjut Sasuke narsis memanggil Ayahku dengan sebutan Ayah Kizashi walau Ayahku sama sekali belum sudi dipanggil demikian. "Mau beliau unjuk rasa di depan Hokage Tower. Anaknya sudah menjadi milikku." Fufu. "Milikku."

.

.

Sasuke POV

Ha. Kena. Mukaku langsung datar kembali seperti biasa. Masa bodoh deh si _pinky_ ini ngedumel-dumel. Bilang aku pacar yang jahatlah, pelitlah, penjahat busuklah, liciklah. Hoahm. Bodo ah.

"Jahat ih! Sebel ah!"

"Ya sudah gih sana."

"Picik!"

"Kau tidak perlu makan banyak-banyak, nanti gemuk!" balasku asal dan disambut raut kesalnya yang semakin menjadi. Sakura memang terhitung gadis yang kurus. Tapi percayalah ia tidak butuh diperhatikan kalau soal makanan.

Kalau dijabanin, mau diberi makan satu gerobak pun bakal dihabiskan. Lah wong dianya emang rakus kok. Dulu kasihan dengan tubuhnya yang kurus. Sekarang, fuh. Cukup tahu saja. Dompet bisa bochor-bochor.

Ingat, aku sedang menabung juga demi masa depan kami.

"Bagaimana ini, aku masih laper." Gerutu Sakura merajuk.

"Hn, palayan… satu lagi."

"Eh, masih punya uang Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Pakai uang untuk cincin nikahmu."

"TIDAK! JANGAN! BATAAAL PESANANNYA AKU SUDAH KENYANG."

Aku tertawa, mengendalikan diri. "Aku bercanda. Pesan saja lagi."

.

.

Rasanya masih segar dalam ingatan kami, hari dimana kami memutuskan untuk mejadi sepasang kekasih. Itu bermula setelah aku terkena gigitan di hutan kematian saat ujian _chuunin_. Tubuhku bergerak sesuai emosiku, menjadi monster yang haus kekuatan dan puas akan kesengsaraan orang yang menyakiti hatiku dan Sakuraku.

Jujur aku tak mengerti bagaimana jalannya cerita hidupku pada waktu itu. Aku hanya merasakan kemarahan melonjak setelah melihat Sakuraku terpangkas rambutnya dengan wajah babak belur. Dan ketika aku menemukan pelakunya di depan mata, aku tak segan menghabisi nyawa mereka.

Bekas gigitan itu seperti mendukungku, menyuplai kekuatan dan membakar emosi lebih dalam hingga yang kuinginkan adalah jerit sakit nan sesal musuh-musuhku. Tapi semua tak berjalan sesuai rencana dan kemauanku.

Sebelum ini, tak ada seorang pun yang mampu mencegah keinginanku selain orang tua dan kakakku… tapi untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, ada 'orang lain' yang mampu membuat aku berhenti melangkah dan seolah kutukan dalam diriku menyembuh dan sirna walau hanya sementara.

Orang itu adalah Sakura. Gadis yang kukencani sebelum kutinggalkan ia di Konoha. Gadis yang masih menunggu kepulanganku dan paling bahagia menyambutku—selain yeah tentu si _baka dobe_ rival sekaligus sahabat abadiku.

Mungkin aku egois, hari itu… aku menembaknya.

"Apakah kau mau jadi kekasihku?" entah, kurasa nadaku salah untuk bertanya. Terlalu datar dan tidak ada sisi romantisme karena aku pun tidak menggunakan basa-basi sama sekali. Tapi reaksi Sakura sungguh di luar dugaan.

Aku yang merasa salah dengan kalimatku yang tak sempurna, menjadi teramat bersyukur. Sesederhana dan sekurang-kuranganku, ia mampu menunjukan wajah tersipunya yang secara tak langsung membuat aku berbangga hati.

Ia tak mampu berkata-kata selain menganggukan wajahnya senang dan serta merta menerjang tubuhku.

Yaaah, aku akui aku begitu merindukan Sakura yang dulu. Ia terlihat amat manis dengan caranya menyukaiku. Tidak seperti sekarang.

"Sasuke-_kuuuuuuuuuun_!"

Suka songong gitu.

"Hn."

"Mau bicara apa? Cepat dong aku mau ada operasi. Tidak bisakah kau bicarakan ini di rumahku saat makan malam bersama Ayah?"

"Tidak."

"Lantas?"

Ehem. Wajahku tidak pucat kan? Tidak pula merah? Dan yang paling-paling kukhawatirkan apakah wajahku culun saat ini?

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Yeah," sahutku, "hanya ingin memberikan suatu _statement_ tentang hubungan kita."

Mendadak wajah Sakura berubah cemas, "Kau tidak akan mengundurkan diri jadi pacarku, kan?" tanyanya gelisah. Aku mengangkat bahu sambil menghela napas, tapi Sakura merespon dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hei jangan nangis dong, ninja medis senior cengeng."

"Habis, Sasuke-_kun_ sperti akan meninggalkanku."

Haduh aku yang tidak bisa bernapas ini. "Siapa pula yang mau meninggalkan gadis cengeng sepertimu? Nanti bunuh diri lagi."

"Emang~! Makanya jangan~!" ia merajuk.

"Hn…"

Sudahlah. Tidak jadi. Aku pun pulang setelah meyakinkan Sakura kalau aku tidak bermaksud memutuskannya hingga ia kembali tenang untuk menjalani operasinya.

**Esok hari**.

"Lho? Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn." Aku bangun dari sandaranku pada dinding rumahnya.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi ke sini?"

"Ingin mengajakmu—"

"Kemana? Pagi-pagi sekali?"

"Sakura, nikah yuk."

Argh! Ngajak nikah kayak ngajak dangdutan aja. Tapi bagaimana, sudah terlanjur. Ya sudah kutegapkan posisiku, men-stoic-an wajahku seolah yang kukatakan barusan tak pernah terjadi.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura, sama sekali tidak pakai wajah tidak dengar, malainkan wajah sumringah semi-semi tak percaya. "Kau bicara apa Sasuke-_kun_?"

Aku menghela napassss. Rasanya susah juga.

"Ini soal _statement_ yang kubicarakan kemarin."

"Ya?" Sakura mengangguk meminta jawaban melalui tatapan matanya yang menuntut.

"Bulan depan kita menikah," fyuh. "Bersiaplah."

Madara boleh memakaikan selendang 'the-most-pecundang-uchiha' di bahuku karena sekarang aku berlari pulang dan menghilang.

.

.

Banyak hal yang berubah. Tidak seromantis dulu. Kurasa aku yang dulu lebih _gentle _dan pemberani. Kurasa aku yang dulu lebih kuat mental dari pada yang sekarang. Tapi aku tahu, inilah terbaiknya.

Cinta jangka panjang.

.

.

**TAMAT**

Yep. Absurd banget mana gaje lagi ;_; ini dampak WB memaksakan diri buat nulis jadi ya aneh hihihi. OOC banget lagi. Sebenarnya ini terinspirasi setelah membaca karya seseorang (bukan terinspirasi ceritanya, tapi pengkarakterannya). Niatnya sih mau ikutin 'orang itu' tapi gagal akunya ;_; punya orang itu jauh lebih dapet karakternya makanya aku ngga berani mencantumakn penname beliau ;_; takut, malu karena jauh sekali bedanya. Ini namanya "terinspirasi namun tak sampai" XD


End file.
